jeulinsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotham Knights (Series Idea)
Series idea. I'll update this when I have something new to add. Season One Main Cast *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin/Dick Grayson *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Alfred Arcs *The primary arc of the season revolves around a gang war, which occurs in the finale. Episodes *Episode 1: The Cat's Chase **Villain: Catwoman **Synopsis: Batman investigates a series of robberies and meets Catwoman. **Absent: Robin, Batgirl *Episode 2/3: The Laughing City **Villain: Joker **Synopsis: Batman and Robin race against time to find the Joker before Gotham City is plagued by laughing gas. **Absent: Batgirl *Episode 4: The Hitman **Villains: The Falcone Crime Family, Deadshot **Synopsis: Batman, Commisioner Gordon and newly appointed District Attorney Harvey Dent track down a hitman who is taking down all of the Roman's enemies. **Absent: Robin, Batgirl *Episode 5: The Pyg **Villain: Proffesor Pyg **Synopsis: Pyg captures Bruce Wayne, and only Robin can save him. **Absent: Batgirl *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11/12: The Poisoned Bat **Villain: Poison Ivy **Synopsis: Barbara Gordon forms a bond with Pamela Isely, but one night changes everything for the two. **Notes: Batgirl joins. *Episode 13: Rookie **Villain: Magpie, Rupert Thorne **Synopsis: Against Batman's wishes, Batgirl suits up to stop Magpie, but discovers that the criminal's simple thefts are part of a large plot. *Episode 14: *Episode 15/16: Chains of Fire **Villain: Black Mask, Firefly **Synopsis: Batman and Robin face Black Mask and Firefly after a breakout in Blackgate. *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20/21/22: The Gang War **Villains ***Gang Leaders: The Falcone Crime Family, The Maroni Crime Family, The Bernetelli Crime Family, Black Mask, Rupert Thorne, Ventriloquist ***Pawns: Firefly, Magpie, Killer Croc, Deadshot, Copperhead, Deathstroke **Synopsis: The six crime families fight for Gotham. **Notes: Harvey Dent is scarred at the end of the episode. Huntress returns. Season Two Main Cast *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin/Jason Todd *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Alfred Episodes *Episode 1/2: **Villain: Two-Face **Synopsis: Scarred for life after the events of the gang war, Two-Face uses chance to take down everyone who wronged him, from the GCPD to the Crime Families. **Note: Jason Todd appears at the end of episode 2, attempting to steal tires from the Batmobile. **Absent: Nightwing *Episode 3: *Episode 4: *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11/12: **Villain: Scarecrow **Synopsis: **Notes: Nightwing returns in Episode 11, and throughout the story we see flashbacks of what caused the fallout between him and Bruce in between Seasons 1 and 2. *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15/16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20/21/22: **Villain: Joker and Harley Quinn **Synopsis: **Notes: Barbara is shot and paralysed in Episode 20. Jason dies in Episode 22 after being beaten to death by Joker with a crowbar. Harley Quinn is captured at the end of Episode 21 and she reveals Jason's location, after he was kidnapped at the end of Episode 20. **Once Harley reveals Jason's location, Batman and Nightwing go to where Jason is. He's already dead by this point. Once the duo arrive, the warehouse where Jason's body lies is set on fire. Batman runs inside while Nightwing takes the Bat-Wing to chase after Joker, who is in a helicopter. The helicopter is shot down and crashes into the docks. Season Three Main Cast *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin/Tim Drake *Batgirl/Cassandra Cain *Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Alfred Arcs *Side-arc has Penguin run for mayor. At the end of the season, he is elected. Notes *Introduce Cassandra Cain at the start of the season. *Final 9 episodes based on "Hush" Season Four Main Cast *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Red Robin/Tim Drake *Robin/Damian Wayne *Batgirl/Cassadra Cain *Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Alfred Arcs *Side-arc has the Bat-Family investiage the corrupt government in Gotham that cause the Penguin to be elected. In the finale, Bane forces Penguin to step down. Notes *Four-Parter Mid-season has Talia and Ra's. Damian Wayne introduced. It's revealed that Cassandra has been a mole working for Talia, waiting for the right moment to trick Bruce into returning to Talia. Cassandra fully betrays the Bat-Family in the end and rejoins the League. These events cause Damian to leave the League and join the Bat-Family as Robin. The last scene in the fourth part reveals that Jason Todd is alive. *Episodes 15-17 has Jason Todd return as the Red Hood, a villain. *Finale introduces Bane. Bane breaks Batman's back in the finale, and Dick becomes Batman. *Stephanie Brown is a reocurring character throughout the season as the Spoiler. In the second half of the season, Barbara gives Stephanie the Batgirl mantle. Season Five Main Cast *Batman/Dick Grayson *Robin/Damian Wayne *Batgirl/Stephanie Brown *Red Robin/Tim Drake *Black Bat/Cassandra Cain *Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Alfred Notes *Mid-Season has Cassandra return to the Bat-Family. She saves the day in the end and regains their trust. *Bruce and Barbara both recover by the end of the season. Season Six Main Cast *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin/Damian Wayne *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Black Bat/Cassandra Cain *Spoiler/Stephanie Brown *Alfred Notes *Final 11 episodes based on "The Court of Owls"